Anatomy
by Hachibukai
Summary: AU: He irks her with his weirdness. And she doesn't understand why girls go crazy over him. All she knows is she is so hapless to have him as her Gross Anatomy Lab partner. Or maybe not? LawxNami!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Sorry, I have to. Lol! This story will contain more or less 500-1k words, so it'll be easier to write. Teehee! This is an AU so Law and Nami will totally be out of character. English is my second language so pardon my errors, though I would really appreciate it if you point them out so I can fix them. I am currently trying to write something in present but I tend to slip in past. Kuso! Ah, and credits to google. Lol! My course is far related to Medicine. I like Science but I like Math better even though it doesn't return my feelings! =_= While writing this, however, I feel nauseous… Iiik!

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, not me. Only owned the stupidity but the awesome One Piece belongs to the great Oda-sama~ please update soon! I'm excited. ^^

* * *

 **ANATOMY**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

He is tall, dark and fine-looking, with tattoo-decorated hands and elegant posture. His eyes are steely gold, it constantly screams of disinterest, making him hard to approach. Strands of his maniacal midnight blue hair peeking out of his white, spotted, furry hat from the North, he never shows himself without the apparel. It almost seems like it was a part of him. His sideburns and goatee added, he is a perfect picturesque of manliness. But he is rude, and weird, and sadistic, with an annoyingly obscene mouth. He always appears exhausted, like he never sleeps at all. He starves of more knowledge.

He is extremely popular. And for some reason, he is unaware, or he just doesn't bother to acknowledge, at all.

"Hammer?" His eyes bores at her, intent on making her do what he asks of her.

Nami _almost_ fell for his looks once – almost, she says, if not for his weirdness that irks her to no end. Because apparently, she is the lucky – nope, unlucky one selected to be his partner in their Anatomy class for the rest of the semester. She is not happy, not really. She prefers to team up with a more normal classmate, if there is any, but then again, unfortunately for her, their class only consists of ten atypical students.

Their special Anatomy class used to be big, but as time passes, those who enrolled for the sake of having the same class as Mr. Popular right there, has given up on life early and decides to drop out. Probably because this is not the class for the weak hearted, seeing how they are surrounded by naked corpses for five hours every single day while concentrating on the Professor's lectures about human organs.

She hands him the chisel.

"No, hammer." He huffs, eyebrows furrowing.

"We have to scrape the muscles off first, Torao-kun." She reasons, dragging her eyes up to meet his.

"It's the same, we are after the brain." He taps his gloved fingers on the edge of the dissecting table.

Nami feels a vein throb on her head, "So, you are saying, you are going to break her skull with that facial muscles not scraped off?"

"Yes," he replies indifferently, like it is the most natural thing to do.

So much for taking Anatomy and Physiology as her major, she should have known. It does not help that she is already feeling nauseous looking at the corpse's face grated open. It doesn't bleed any longer, it is preserved with formalin. She huffs in defeat and replaces the chisel with hammer to hand him. "I need to take a break." And she storms off to the restroom.

Once inside, she takes off her gloves and mask and she pukes. Her stomach ejects her lunch earlier, flushing it back to her gullet, eyes teary and throat stings.

A knock on the wooden door startles her. She recomposes herself and gargle some sink water to rinse out the sour, bitter taste of vomit inside her mouth. When she opens the door, she finds him standing close, with a brain organ at hand. She almost faints. How could those girls find him so attractive?

"I got the brain." He says.

.

* * *

 **R &R onegaishimasu! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Ehe! I'm so sleepy! =_= Thank you for those who fave'd, followed and reviewed.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Nami doesn't have many friends. So, she eats her meals alone most of the time. She doesn't mind, though. She appreciates the serenity of her solitude. Having few good friends seem better than tons of fake ones. It will only complicate her simple life.

However, being the closest person to stand with Mr. Popular this semester, had consequentially elected her as a notable rival to some lunatic ladies going head over heels for the guy. If truth be told, she thinks she will never understand the way their judgments work. These women were privileged enough to be enrolled in the most prominent Medical School in Grand Line, and yet, instead of studying until their brains pop out of their skulls, they chase after a man – not just the ordinary kind, she notes. It's the weirdest man she'd ever met.

She overhears some girls talking, voices at full volume.

"I will definitely eat his balls whole, you'll see~" One of the girls squeals with no shame.

She almost chokes, and hearing that makes Nami want to slap the lady's audacious mouth.

"He's so dreamy~" another girl sighs in a wistful manner.

"Makes me want to take his clothes off and explore his body with my tongue~" the shameless girl chirps once again.

Nami's eyebrows twitch involuntarily. She is starting to get uncomfortable with where this nasty discussion is heading. But she chooses to ignore them and continued to chomp on her tuna sandwich quietly. She mentally reminds herself that she must, under any circumstances, never forget to bring some earplugs from now on.

"How do you think will he look with that hat off his head?"

"Mmh. Superbly sensual and tremendously arousing, I bet. I will never get tired of pulling that hair all night."

Nami resisted the strong urge to throw them her lunch. Their blatant tête-à-tête sounds utterly sickening.

"Nami-ya,"

She almost falls off her seat as she curses, loud and uncharacteristically. Her bright, brown orbs widens in shock as she realizes that the very subject of the vile conversation she was forced to listen to, is now sitting in front of her, munching on his onigiri and staring at her, appearing _so_ disgusted.

"W-what?" She croaks, jaws tightening and trying her hardest to look uninterested.

"Gross," he comments, glaring at her.

She gulps, feeling awkward. "Did you, perhaps, hear them?" She asks, a finger jabbing on the girls behind her. She can still hear them giggling, now with low voices.

He furrows his brows, "No, gross." He retorts while chewing on his food and pointing at her.

She blinks, "What is?"

And he surprises her as he snatches her sandwich off her hand. Even before she could react, he was already stomping away and tossing her packed lunch inside the trash bin. She grits her teeth in exasperation. "You bastard, that's my lunch!" She screeches, and when she became conscious at how the other students were ogling her, she forces herself to breathe evenly. "That was my _only_ lunch today." She drops her shoulders in utter despair.

After a few minutes of pondering and calming herself down, she silently walks out of the cafeteria and heads straight to her locker, only to find it forcibly opened. She is at the verge of crying, it is truly alarming.

She only wished to live a typical university life like any other normal students, but she was jinxed and it was _his_ entire fault.

Nami sniffs upon seeing what was placed inside her locker. On top of her books was a pack of onigiri and a brand new padlock as replacement for the cracked one. She immediately identifies the culprit and she gets ready to go berserk, but her stomach growls, and she figures, he owes her these anyway, after he rudely snatched her lunch and opened her locker without permission.

The onigiri tasted exquisite, even better than her mother's.

If this is his way of asking for apology, he sure is forgiven.

.

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **IloveCelestialIce** Ehe, para madali ma update. I'm literally half-asleep right now. At nakuha ko pa mag update, diba? Haha. Iih, Angel~ my stomach can't handle it. I had to watch dissection videos, it's sickening. Pero it's kind of exciting din. Please, though… don't request for more gore. Lol! Huhu, late nga ako nung Monday. 8AM pasok, 7:30 ako nagising. Lol! Ayun, grand entrance ang lola mo. Haha! I'll message you soon. ^^ First reviewer~ I love ya, gerl!

 **Silvia** Thank you! Yes, I know. I hope more~ I'm craving to read new LawNa stories, too.

 **Aaliyah** Oh, that is so true! And you'll find him even more disgusting on the next chapter. *wink, wink*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Yay! Rest day! Weekends off, finally! *dance, dance* Thank you so much to those who fave'd, followed and reviewed~ I really appreciate your feedbacks. Makes me want to abandon work and write forever! Teehee! (o_O)/

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The moment the scalpel blade pierces through the cadaver's skin, she starts to drown in a mental storm. She still finds it a struggle to detach herself enough to cut the once living being, while she remains humanly connected to the wonders of it. Her partner, however, does not seem to share the same predicament.

He keeps cutting on his side and she can't help but watch him in awe. His incision so straight, it almost looks like a precise work of art. Every movement of his wrists, the force he imparts, the glow in his eyes, how light he shifts his scalpel, making sure it doesn't ruin a muscle and is just working through subcutaneous fat.

He makes everything looks easy while she can't even start her own because her hands are shaking terribly. Nami is not particularly the enthusiastic kind of student, but she isn't the apathetic type either. She falls somewhere in between. It doesn't make sense that she feels sorry for the dead, but feels grateful as well.

"Do you know anything about polar bears, Nami-ya?" He starts, not even bothering to look up to her.

She snaps out of her thoughts and clears her throat, "I have read about it, but I haven't studied them thoroughly." Nami answers, recomposing herself.

"So, you haven't seen one?" He asks, continuing on his dissection.

She shakes her head, her eyes fixed on their cadaver. "I've seen three in the zoo."

He chuckles, and she looks up to him. The lower part of his face is covered by a facemask but the usual crease in his eyebrows are now gone and his eyes are smiling. She doesn't really know what to feel.

"The polar bears in the zoo look totally different when you see them in their natural habitat." He explains as he gently cuts through the rubbery skin, "And do you know how much they weigh?"

"Their weight varies every season, so I can't give a speci–"

"Trafalgar-san, if you don't mind, can I talk to you for a second?" Baby interjects discourteously as she taps Law, her blush prominent even with a face mask on.

She is just as weird and rude as him, Nami notes mentally. Baby Five, one of the girls who fancy her partner, but is responsible enough to keep up with her studies. She has an attitude problem though, and a loose screw on her head.

The guy ignores the black haired woman. He continues to skin the corpse, uncaring. His usual frown now back. The girl squints and taps him again but to no avail, she resorts to yanking his scalpel away. The clink of the blade dropping on the floor mingled with the ramblings of their classmates. No one bothers to look at them as the others are too busy with their own cadaver dissections.

Nami decides she doesn't need to get involved. It is his problem, she has her own.

And she feels shivers crawl up and down her spine as she witnesses how he menacingly glowered at Baby. Law removes one hand off his gloves and slides it inside the cadaver's mouth. Nami and Baby's reaction are literally identical.

"W-wha–"

"I will show you where the parotid duct is positioned," he drawls, tilting the cadaver's head up and flashing them the opening right opposite the second upper molar tooth. Like a bat out of hell, he grabs Baby and attempts to open her mouth with the same ungloved hand, her mask not useful for protection. "Open your mouth, it's somewhere here."

Nami feels like puking.

Baby lets out a sharp squeak, drawing the others' attention. And Law lets her go as she stumbles backward, looking impossibly horrified and pallid, her lips tightly pursed together and her knees automatically drop on the floor.

"No." Law grimaces as he bent over to pick up his scalpel.

"You're so rude, _Trafalgar Law_." Nami remarks harshly, "You could have told her from the start. You didn't need to do that!"

His intimidating gold eyes met her heated set of brown orbs and she realizes her stupidity. She just stuck her nose in his business. So much for reminding herself not to get involved. Too late now, though. She breaks the glaring game and help Baby stand back to her feet. The poor girl is now crying waterworks. Baby immediately scurries off the lab, and when she is about to run after her, she feels his tight grip on her wrist.

"Do you know how much polar bears weigh?" He asks her.

Her eyes travel down to her hand, then to his tattooed fingers enveloping her wrists. She gasps in horror as realization struck her hard.

The ungloved, filthy, tattoo-decorated hand he used to slide in a corpse's mouth earlier is now holding her firmly.

Confused, disgusted and dizzy, she looks at him sickeningly.

"Let me go." She demands, pulling her mask down and covering her mouth with the back of her free hand.

His clutch on her wrist strengthened.

"Please," she begs, feeling her stomach churning.

"Polar bears?"

And she throws up.

On him.

.

* * *

 **A/N** Poor Law and his polar bears lol.

 **Review Responses**

 **Sarge1130** Yes, exactly! True, should he? I like him weird and oblivious. It makes him hotter in my point of view. I don't know about the others, though. Lol! Thank you~

 **Shrouded moon** Eh, thank you! They really should~ I am waiting for your updates too! Love your stories!

 **AndurilofTolkien** Thanks!

 **Silvia** Lol, yeah! I hope you like this one, too.

 **IloveCelestialIce** Yes, yes~ having few friends is never a bad thing, as long as you're keeping the real ones. It takes so much stress off your system. Lalo, sa panahon ngayon. Tsk, tsk. Haha. Humuhugot? 8:20 na ko nakarating. Super bilis ng ligo ko haha. Whyyyyy do you hate tuna? It's yummy ah. You don't like the weird taste it leaves in your mouth? I used to hate it too, though. Lol! Daldal ko, di parin kita na memessage. Bukas, off ko parin. May school kasi ako ngayon. Daldalan tayo! Hihi.

 **Chococatmarsh** Thank you so much, that flatters me a lot. Sending virtual hugs and kisses~ I am surprised as well, tbh. Lol! I don't know where these plots are coming from. Nyaha!

 **Guest** Lol, isn't it? ^_^

 **Paradise Fairy** Thank you! (^_^)/


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** I really like this chapter. I am not sure how to continue this. Should I stay with Nami's point of view all through the story, or do you guys want to read the others' thoughts too? Ahh, no good! I'm torn. Lol! Anyway, thanks to those who fave'd, followed and reviewed.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Nami sighs for the umpteenth time as she impatiently taps her fingers on the study desk. She glares at her bathroom door, the sound of the showers and the smell of her shampoo invading her senses. She knows she _was_ at fault, which is why she is taking responsibility. She offered to wash his vomit-stained scrubs and thought he was keeping a spare uniform in his locker – but what should she expect? He _said_ he doesn't.

And the thick-faced bastard forced his way into her apartment and took the liberty to use her bathroom.

She stands and walks toward the bathroom door, "What are you doing?" She asks and knocks.

"Cleaning off your bile in my skin," He answers like it should be obvious.

Nami winces, feeling a bit guilty. "I know, but what is taking you so long? It's been 45 minutes already and your scrubs are now all dried up. I even finished sponging down your shoes." She explains, she wants to wash up too. "And it was your fault. I told you to let me go, but you still kept on asking me about polar bears, idiot."

He offers no response, which is expected but makes her feel irritated. She crosses her arms against her chest and huffs.

"Come on, don't act like a girl. How could a man take this lo–"

Her words have been cut short as the door flaps open, and lo and behold, the sight of his bare chest has rendered her brain utterly unresponsive. Her eyes immediately looks up to his face, his hair wet and disheveled, she could see droplets of water accumulating to his midnight blue strands. Wandering down, she gulps at the spectacle of his well-defined chest, decorated with more tattoos and she feels her jaws drop at the discovery of his finely-chiseled abs. Those crazy ladies will definitely kill to be in her position right now.

There is nothing sensual about him, really. She never considers him as sexy like those girls who can't get enough fantasizing about him. Well, maybe when one doesn't talk to him, he should be. So, she can't blame them. The view of him without his furry hat is _not_ an alluring spectacle at all. She tells herself, but she knows it's a lie. A big lie.

And she instantly regrets allowing her innocent, brown orbs to travel down further. The once pink hues dusting her cheeks have rapidly turned into deep crimson red.

The genius bastard is seriously, utterly, gravely shameless.

He is standing before her, naked and exposed.

She feels like fainting. She has been feeling this often. Maybe she should go see a doctor, use her medical insurance or ask a classmate to check up on her. She must be dying. She definitely must be.

"What the hell are you thinking?" She cries as she pushes him back to the bathroom with full force. She quickly runs and hides herself inside the closet. Funny how things turn out, this is her house and yet she is the one cowering behind. She must listen well to her Psych class and figure some memory alteration techniques, if there are any. Maybe she should volunteer herself to the Psychology Department's research of selective removal of memories.

After a long while, Nami finds him forcing open the closet she is currently in.

"Don't you dare show yourself to me naked, you shameless idiot!" She shrieks alarmingly, anger flaring up inside her, face flushing and feeling feverish.

When he successfully manages to open the closet egresses, she instinctively covers her eyes. "I wanted to break the ice with polar bears, Nami-ya." He explains, pulling her out. "And I didn't want to open the door but you kept nagging. You are acting weird. I just did what you asked."

Her eyes are still shut tight, she did not want to see any more of him, to be honest – or not really. But what she'd seen should be enough for the day. And finally, she realizes his thing about polar bears. It was supposed to be a pick-up line. A corny one! And she even tried to answer him with all the knowledge she has.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" She shouts angrily, blindly jabbing a finger in the air. "Your polar bears caused you this trouble and you should have at least told me that the reason you can't come out of the bathroom is because you don't have anything to cover yourself. Oh, God, I _hate_ you."

"Tell me that with your eyes open," he demands and she feels his fingers tilting her chin.

"What? Why would I? No." She retorts, panicking at what she might see when she does.

"Open," he repeats, this time she could feel the impatience dripping on his tone. " _Please._ " It sounds like a desperate plea, but she holds her resolve.

"No," she stands firm.

And the next thing she knew, his lips had crashed onto hers.

She freezes, but not before her eyes flutters open in absolute shock. It is _not_ a deep kiss, nothing carnal, no tongue, he just pressed his lips against hers, but her heart pounded so hard she can't breathe normally. When he pulls away, she stays motionless, like a cadaver standing. It even took her a few seconds before she could manage a blink.

Nami looks up, he is uncharacteristically blushing, and his lips are curled up into a smirk. He is now fully-dressed in his scrubs.

And she slaps him, hard.

"Get out!"

.

* * *

 **A/N** Do you know that polar bear pick-up line? Lol!

 **Review Responses**

 **Silvia** Yes, I am sorry~ me too, really. What he did is, uh, my fault. Lol!

 **AndurilofTolkien** thank you!

 **Sarge1130** Lol, I agree! Can't stop laughing! Well, it was not exactly indicated here why he got angry at Baby5, but I bet you can tell. Thank you!

 **Guest** You are not alone. Lol!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** This chapter was supposed to be long. So, I decided to cut it into two. I'm sorry! I really like the second part though. I tried re-writing it, three times I tell you. And I'm still not contented. This is all for now. Thank you to those who reviewed, fave'd and followed. It really makes me happy. ^_^

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Few days after the incident, she found herself walking back and forth the Anatomy Professor's office. She had been skipping her classes ever since _that_ day, avoiding any interaction with her partner.

She was summoned by their professor and she hadn't thought of any rational reasons to tell him yet. She can't just tell him about what happened. What would that make her? Even if Trafalgar Law kissed her without permission, the deed still transpired inside her apartment. In her own home. And the guy was undeniably popular, so her professor would probably just laugh at her and misunderstand everything.

"Miss Nami, it's your turn." The secretary calls out, signaling her to enter the office.

She tries to even out her breathing. She knows she can't afford to fail or be dropped out of this class, or any major subjects for that matter. With one final push to herself, she nods and marches her way in. Once inside, she greets him with an uneasy smile. "Good day, Professor Donquixote."

The man is tall, and is almost, always seen smiling creepily. She suspects he is a sinister man. Well, it was _the_ rumor, but never proven. He still works at the school, so he might not be that evil. Hopefully.

"Miss Nami, you've been skipping my class recently. Is there a particular excuse for you to do so?" The blond man begins.

She fumbles for sensible justifications but ends up with nothing. She shakes her head, "I don't, and I deeply apologize. It's just that, I've been feeling sick nowadays."

"Is that so?" he stands and walks toward her, smiling oddly. She feels goose bumps worming through her skin and suddenly, she feels nervous. "Perhaps, I can offer some _special_ assistance."

All of a sudden, he is standing and leaning close to her. She stumbles back and gets cornered against the wall, she hears the very loud thumping of her heart. His fingers start to twirl around her orange locks. "I had my secretary check your records, Miss Nami. And I don't think it would be beneficial for your full scholarship grant if I drop you in Anatomy. It's a major subject, I assume I need not to remind you. You are lucky that I am being nice to present you some private arrangements, eh?" Her professor whispers hoarsely.

Nami shudders, she can feel his breath fanning against her ear. "N-no, thanks Professor." She pushes him and runs to the door, only to trip by the low table. She hears him laugh, and his footsteps moving closer, and closer, and closer. She gulps, "I believe this is harassment."

"Not when you throw yourself to me, trying to beg me not to drop you out of my class? That is totally _not_ classified as harassment. Believe me, I know~" He jeers mockingly, raising his hands above his head.

He is, indeed, a wicked man. Nami resists the urge to cry as she pushes herself up. She has to do something. No one will surely help her even if she screams her heart out. She has to help herself. But he manages to seize her arms, trapping her inside his strong muscular grip. She cusses internally, and kicks his shin. He doesn't budge. He snickers menacingly and inhales the scent of her hair.

 _Damn it!_

And the door opens.

"Why the hell am I being chased out now, when it was you who called me? I don't have time to waste, either. Oi, Doflamingo, you–"

Her breath was caught in her throat. She knew that voice. She turns her head and look at the intruder. His darkened golden orbs meet her watery eyes. The secretary is still clutching on his uniform, stuck in the act of trying to stop him from entering the office.

So, it was as she thought. Even if she screamed, no one would try to help her. Not even the secretary.

She is lucky today, though.

The guy she least expects, had saved her. Unintentional or not, she is grateful.

Nami pushes her professor, jumping out of his loosening grasp and scurries her way out of the room, grabbing her things along. She doesn't need to say anything, she bumps into her partner, but she doesn't bother to look at him as she starts to shed tears. She resists the urge to slap the secretary, her emotions in profound turmoil. How could one tolerate such mischievous action?

She feels helpless and disappointed.

.

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **Unexpected-me** Hi Juls, I'm about to message you now. :3 teehee! Tuwa talaga ako pareho tayo ng OTP's. Hihi!

 **Rikachancute** Oh, you know that "Do you know how much a polar bear weigh?" and the aggressor would follow up with "Enough to break the ice. Can I sit beside you?" or can I get your number? Lol. It's been circulating around the internet and when I see or read something about polar bears, I always remember Bepo and that leads me to Law. I have a chapter ready in Law's POV~ ayii, it would take a few more though before I reveal his real intentions. Thank you for your feedback. :)

 **AndurilofTolkien** ohhhh yeah! ^_^ I envy Nami, huu.

 **Silvia** I hope so, toooo! I would totally print that page and have it framed. Lol! Thank you for sharing your thoughts. For now, I will be writing in Nami's POV. It's fun making fun of Law. Lol!

 **kiki. Xinghernmina** Lol! I know. Sorry~

 **Sarge1130** oh dear~ I like that image too! I would probably die of excessive nose bleed when I'm standing in Nami's shoes. Lol! The pick-up line is more commonly used in western countries. I should have explained it better. I'm sorry. It was supposed to be "Do you know how much a polar bear weighs? Enough to break the ice, can I sit beside you? Or can I get your number? Or are you alone?" Just to start a conversation. Anyway, thank you :)

 **Guest** Lol! I find your comment so funny. He is, isn't he?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Lol! This is supposed to be included in the last chapter, funny how I cut this again into two. I'm sorry! But this one's longer than usual. The longest I have posted for this story so far. If I don't split this into two, it will make 2k+ word count. My limit is only 1,300 per chapter. But, oh well. It's all the same. Thank you to those who fave'd, followed and reviewed. I really appreciate your thoughts. Love ya'll! :3

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

That night, however, she finds Law ringing her apartment's doorbell downstairs. She lives in a rundown building. But the security is tight for its worth. Unless she fetches him in, the guard will not allow him to go up. Her studio flat is located in the fourth floor, facing the East, so she has a good view of the entrance.

And she doesn't have any plans of facing him right now. She hasn't forgiven him yet for what he did last time. She will thank him for saving her from their professor's assault some other time, but not today. The least she needs at present is to explain and answer questions like why he had caught her in that position with their Anatomy Professor.

So she decides to study. After crying all afternoon, her eyes are tired and puffy. Her situation is more difficult, she is away from her mother and sister, her cousin who lives with her in Grand Line is busy with the upcoming Kendo competition, and she doesn't want to worry her friends. She has to stay positive. The important thing is she managed to get away. She will settle the score with Doflamingo in due time, but for now, she has to focus on what steps to take for her not to lose her scholarship.

After a few hours, the pitter patter on her windowsill and the roars of thunders start to fill her auditory sense and the ringing of the doorbell has eventually died out. She figures, Law might have decided to give up and go home. So she places her book down and stretches her arms, yawning as she stands to check on the window.

However, to her surprise, the guy is still standing outside, in his uniform, carrying a suspiciously large cooler and is now drenched in the rain. How stupid can this man be? She panics, and her compassionate heart getting the best of her. She quickly grabs an umbrella and runs downstairs to confront him.

At the sight of her, the guard's worried face brightens. "Nami-san, I can't let your visitor in but I asked him to at least shelter himself from the rain. I even offered him an umbrella but he refused. He kept on ringing your unit though. Your poor boyfriend has been standing there for five hours! Did you fight?"

Nami feels a vein tick on her forehead, "Uncle Brook, he's not my boyfriend." She screeches as she opens her umbrella, "I intentionally ignored him, sorry for worrying you."

The guard nods in understanding. "You should make up, he's really romantic. Oh, young love." He teases.

She resists the urge to hit him with her umbrella, "I'm telling you, it's not like that!" Nami refutes.

He just laughs and she quickly calls for him. "Torao!" Law had seen her, she knows. But he doesn't move from where he stands. He presses a finger on her unit's doorbell once again so she grits her teeth and runs toward him. "I'm already here, what do you want?"

"Invite me in." He retorts, following a sneeze.

She gulps and feigns hostility, "You have been standing here for five hours because you want me to invite you in? Why?"

"Let's talk." He replies.

Nami notices the guard giggle, he is definitely misunderstanding everything.

"You should go home. It's almost past midnight. I'll lend you my umbrella." She says, ignoring his response and raising the umbrella to shield him from the pouring rain. It isn't that far from the roofed lobby, she can just run back.

"No," he rebuffs.

"I'm in no mood to talk, Torao-kun." She glares at him, and that's when she becomes aware of his unusual appearance. His face is paler than usual and a dark purplish bruise seems to be forming on his left cheek bone. She leans closer to his face and her brown orbs narrows as she unconsciously examines him. "What the hell happened to you?"

The rain intensifies, and for a moment, she sees his expression soften. He smiles, the first time she'd ever seen. "You cried so much, your eyes look like that of a frog." He comments acutely.

And just like that, she wakes up from her temporary astonishment. She knows he recognizes her annoyance as his smile turns into his usual smirk, and he steps forward, dropping the cooler he is carrying to the side and leans his head over her shoulder. She is about to protest but she feels his burning body temperature.

"Just this once, Nami-ya." He articulates, she stands frozen, her grip on her umbrella tightening. "And I'll be on my way."

An awkward silence ensues for a moment. No one dares to interrupt, even the guard who is all giddy standing at the lobby, covering his mouth to prevent himself from teasing his favorite tenant.

She bites her lower lip. Now, if she isn't someone with a background in Medicine, he would have gotten away with it. "You're burning, Torao-kun."

He pulls away and steps back, unmindful of the rain. He points at the cooler, "I brought human organs, I got them from the Pathology department. Doffy said, if you pass the exams next week, he will not drop you." He explains and turns on his heels.

She hastily tugs his wet uniform, stopping him on his track. He looks back at her and she raises an eyebrow, "Did you wait here outside just to give me this? Just so you know, Uncle Brook right there," she points at the guard who immediately turns around and pretends he is not watching them, "Will not be able to leave his post. You should probably help me carry them upstairs." She pulls her hand back and pouts, "And wait for the rain to stop before you go home, idiot!"

"Can I use your bathroom again? I want a hot bath." He apprises as he turns back, seizes the cooler and walks toward the lobby, not bothering to hear her response. He gestures a thumbs up to the guard as he leaps up the staircase, Brook cheers happily for him and recomposes himself when Nami passes.

"Oh, young love." The afro guard sings.

"Shut up, Uncle Brook." Nami shouts angrily as she follows Law with her gaze.

The brazen bastard didn't even try to decline her offer, and he even went ahead of her. Seriously, she is starting to regret allowing him to intrude her apartment once more. But then again, he is that weird man, the thoughts running inside his head is utterly peculiar so there's no point overthinking.

"Hurry, Nami-ya."

.

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **Kiki. Xinghermina** Hihi, yes!

 **Liepe** Thank you. Now, I have split it again into another. Lol. Aw, do you think my phasing is going fast? Lol. No, not yet. She won't realize until… ahhh! I'm about to spoil it. Lol, the friend zone! Poor Law if that ever happens~ Aww, yes. This story is supposed to be 10 chapters only. But since I haven't introduced the other characters yet, I still can't end it. So, worry not! I'll update soon again. :)

 **Silvia** I knew you will be surprised! I know, I've read about that too, the thing about Doffy and Violet. Ohhh~ I was, uh, really speechless. I thought Doffy likes men. Lol! Well, you judge? I hope you like it!

 **Paradise Fairy** Yes, they have some connections. :) Me too, me too! I want to get this over with and proceed further into the story. Why do you guys don't like Nami to fall for Law yet? Lol. Well, I share the same thought, but maybe we have different reasons. I want to know. Thank you for waiting! :)

 **Aaliyah** Lol! You have read about that pick-up line? It's so corny I want to stab myself. Lol! You understand Nami, don't you? Hihi. Yes, they are. Brook's up there, though I can't have everyone play major roles, only the few. You see, I'm really careful in putting Luffy and the others in, I see them as hindrance in the development during the beginning stage. Thank you very much!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** I'm sorry for updating this late! I got addicted to playing Persona 5 and uh, I messed up~ I'm really sorry!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It didn't take him long to finish taking a bath this time. And she made sure he had brought some dry clothes with him before he enters the bath. She lends him her cousin's sweatshirt and a pair of her considerable shorts that might do as his boxers. She knows her clothes would not fit well, considering his physique but she leaves him with no choice saying her cousin's room is locked, even though she is capable to pick on it, she wouldn't for the reason that the idea of Law wearing something funny intrigues her.

He will never know anyway and he has to wear something. He had shown her enough of himself already. So, when he steps out of the bathroom, she cracks up.

He scowls at her in incredulity. His face is flushing, it seems like he doesn't like to be made fun of. Not that she intended to do it on purpose. Well, maybe slightly.

Nami had taken care of his uniform, hat and even his underwear (really shameless), it should dry up soon. She managed to prepare some meds and ice pack while he was in the bath.

Law slides leisurely into the chair opposite hers, creating the very depiction of languid elegance as he crosses his legs and leans his head upon one fisted hand, a towel over his head. She stands and hands him the thermometer, but he ignores her and looks away.

"I need to get your temp." Nami starts, leaning her body against the table.

"There's no need," he retorts and sneezes, "Just give me a face mask and a warm blanket. I need to sleep."

Her eyebrows twitch involuntarily, "You'll be off when the rain stops."

"We still need to talk." He mutters, pulling the towel off his head. "Did Doffy do something to you? Like what I did last time?"

She feels all her blood rush up to her face, not only because he reminded her of what had transpired between them but also because she can _somewhat_ understand why so many girls have been going crazy over him. What more if they see him all freshened up like this? SOMEWHAT, alright. "N-no." She manages to choke out and she suddenly finds the mercury inside the thermometer interesting. She likes it plain and classic. It was a gift from her mother, incomparable to those electronic thermometers in demand on most hospitals. She finds it more accurate.

"Did he do something bad?"

"He was exercising his power improperly, using his position to get into my pants." She answers without thinking. "And what you did last time is considered harassment too, just to clarify. You're not off the hook."

"Did I make you cry?" He asks, his eyes focus on her.

She gulps. "Not really," She finds him really strange. Nami can't understand him at all. She pushes the cup of tea she prepared for him earlier, "Take this, you look really sick, stupid." She turns away, reaching for the drawer where her supplies of face mask is located.

"Whose shirt is this?" He coughs, staring down at the sweatshirt he had on.

"My cousin's, he seldom comes home." she replies, grabbing a mask and throwing it to him.

He catches it effortlessly with one hand and watches her as she makes her way back to him. She feels like burning under his intense gaze. "Why were you skipping Anatomy?"

"I'm avoiding you." She responds in all honesty, there's no point lying. She sits opposite him again and her lips notions a nudge to the tea and meds.

He shakes his head, "I am in the stage wherein my hypothalamus had finally detected my immune responses to microbes, making my body temperature spike, which is probably why I am currently feeling feverish. I'll take the tea, I'll have to refuse the meds."

She props one hand against her chin, staring at him lethargically. "You really do what you want, huh?" And she takes notice of the bruise on his cheek, "What happened to this?" She reaches a free hand imprudently.

"Is that plain curiosity or concern? Depending on your answer, I will respond." He smirks. Immediately, she finds her hand being clutched by his.

She pulls away as she feels his warmth. "It's a question you don't need to answer if you don't want to. You're such an idiot."

"I want to know why you are avoiding me, Nami-ya? You even risked your scholarship just to keep yourself away from me." He probes.

She ducks her head, covering it with her arms. This is the most awkward confrontation she's had all her life. The nerve of this guy to even ask? "You kissed me…" she murmurs, almost inaudible. "Why?"

An intense silence envelopes the room for a while, "Because you wouldn't open your eyes."

She hears the rhythmic ticking of the clock, anger forming from within the pit of her stomach. "That makes no sense. And I even saw you naked? How do you expect me to look at you normally from then on?"

"You became conscious of me, is that it?"

She can tell he is smirking, his voice sounds amused. She wants to badly punch him, if not for her blushing face. She has never thought about that. She rolls her eyes, "I think you need a doctor. You are delirious."

"You will be a doctor in the future. I'll settle for you." He sneezes.

She resists the urge to lift her head and glare at him. Silence follows after. And she fails to notice she has already fallen asleep.

"Stupid."

.

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **Julz** I'm so occupied with playing games, I can't even check my mail. =_= Bawi ako sayo~

 **Silvia** Oh, you'll hate me for the next chapter lol. But he looks so gay~ y'know? The way he dress so vain and stuff. I can't help it. :)

 **AndurilofTolkien** Thank you~ :)

 **Kiki. Xinghermina** the next chapter is supposed to be long, if there will be no rewrite ^_^

 **Aaliyah** yay! Yeah~ some will play big roles, some won't. But they will appear.

 **Paradise fairy** I'm the same. I think Nami is the kind of girl who has too many great men around her that it'll be hard for her to fall in love. Well, some of them won't be getting big roles but I can't just leave them out. Nami needs them. Lol!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** Alright, to apologize for taking too long to update, I violated my rule. This chapter is a bit longer than the others. Lol. Anyway, I'm still playing. And I got sick. Too much playing, they say. But I don't believe them. It's the weather, I swear. Anyway, I don't know if this one's okay. Oh, you guys will kill me. This will be full of dialogues because I can't seem to explain it without using too much. Anyway, see ya guys around. Thanks to the reviewers, followers and to those who fave'd. Happy mother's day to all moms around the world! ^_^

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

The first thing Nami sees when she opens her eyes is his fingers inches away from her own, it seemed like they had fallen asleep on the dining table last night. Unable to restrain her drowsy brown orbs from observing the _almost_ ethereal sight of him in slumber, even with face mask on, she lets out a disappointed sigh to herself. Not that she'll ever admit that she just used _ethereal_ as an adjective to describe how he looks. God, she sounds like those crazy women.

And it did not take long before she felt her nose hurting and throat burning. It reeked of formaldehyde. Twisting her head to the other side, she almost throws up at the display of human organs laid out beside their heads, over a white rubbery cloth. Each has its own labels and reviewers neatly written in a piece of paper.

How and when he managed to do it, she can never tell. And she dares not to ask why either.

To be honest, she is beginning to get confused as to what his true intentions are for doing all these. Nami is never the trusting kind, there must be reasons and she hopes his explanations would be rational for her to believe he is not _really_ going insane. Who can blame her? It's not like every day one would encounter such weirdness?

She stretches her hand and cups his forehead as gentle as she could and tries to feel his temperature against her skin. To her amusement, his fever had incredibly dwindled, without even taking the meds she prepared for him last night.

She finds herself shaking her head, "Unbelievable, he really knows his body well." She mumbles as she turns to look at the nasty internal body parts and groans, pushing herself up.

After she finishes preparing breakfast, which are, in her opinion, better left in the kitchen counter, she walks back to find Law already awake and shamelessly moving around her apartment like it was his own.

"Breakfast on the counter," she jabs a thumb towards the kitchen, "Don't you have morning classes?" She probes as she grabs a pair of gloves from the cupboard in the hallway. He lifts the brain with bare hands, making Nami want to send him flying headfirst out of her apartment. "You're seriously grossing me out, Torao-kun."

Law did not even bother to spare her a glance. He twitches his eyebrows, "Don't try to get rid of me just yet, Nami-ya. You still don't know _what_ I came here for." He says, his gaze fixated on the fresh brain at hand. He takes the scalpel and slices through, prudently and smoothly.

Nami always finds him fascinating whenever he was at work, holding surgical equipment. She briefly wonders what specialty Law will be getting once he's done with pre-med. She watches him in awe, gradually pausing as she slides her hands into the latex gloves.

With his face immediately lighting up, as if he had finally found what he was looking for, he drags his gaze to her in pure excitement. "You see this area right here?" he points.

She tilts her head in befuddlement but she still nods and walks towards him silently.

"This is the dopaminergic subcortical system, the same neurological region activated when inhaling cocaine." He meets her bemused gape. "When this area of the brain works a little extra, more than it's supposed to; it releases euphoria-inducing chemicals. Hormones like dopamine, oxytocin, adrenaline, vasopressin and more. Oxytocin causes that warm and fuzzy feeling, in layman's terms, that so called _butterflies in the stomach_. And vasopressin causes aggression and territorial behavior to manifest explaining the irrational behavior of a person being jealous."

Nami blinks, "I know that. But Torao-kun, aren't we supposed to be studying Anatomy and not Behavioral Neuroscience?" She beckons, staring at him expectantly. Just where the hell is this conversation leading them? It is starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

He ignores her and continues, oblivious to her discomfort, much to her dismay. "The adrenaline and norepinephrine hormones lead to the feeling of elation, craving and focused attention. Must be why I can't seem to think about anything else but the woman I like when she is not around."

Nami's heart skips a beat, her eyes widening like saucers. She couldn't help but ask, "You're capable of liking someone?"

He gestures his free hand in a circular motion, rotating the brain at hand. "Don't insult me, Nami-ya." He tilts his head in all seriousness, "As I was saying, if that part of the brain becomes hyperactive with that girl around, this area right here," he points a finger to a specific region. "The amygdala, the hippocampus and the pre-frontal cortices seem to demonstrate diminished activities. I have always been the rational person, I always plan ahead and make sure there will be no rooms for mistakes, but every time she is around I find my usual logic drifting away. So, listen Nami-ya? I am in dire need of your help."

"You need my help?" She blinks.

He nods sternly, "I've seen how _she_ looks at you when we're together. And it seems like I can pique her interest if you're around me. I want you to help me get closer to her. It must be because you are not even the least attracted to me. I'll help you in Anatomy in exchange. You know you're only good with lectures and exams. You're not really useful in Lab, which makes your grade shillyshally as Lab is 50% of the subject."

"Who is this girl? That sounds like a good offer, I'm amazed you can see through me. But Torao-kun, do you even understand how it is to like someone? You sound so scientific, like everything is formulated and the outcome is decided once I agree with your plan." Nami chews the insides of her mouth, "If I were _that_ girl, I'd be offended. Why would you need another girl to help you get close to her if you could simply do it by yourself? She might get the wrong idea. What if she likes you back, which is very possible because I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you are extremely liked by many? It might backfire not only to you, but to me too. I assume you don't have any idea how crazy your admirers are."

He looks at her blankly, "You just have to pretend you're my girlfriend for a while, Nami-ya."

And she thought she couldn't be any more surprised. "Are you even thinking straight?"

"Yes." He answers, "Your ability to resist me is what drew me into you. Aside from _her_ , you're the only girl who can withstand my advances–"

"If I'll be really honest, I can't stand to be near you at all, Torao-kun. At all." She cries, crossing her arms against her chest in a defensive stance.

"Don't misunderstand, Nami-ya. I am not interested in you as someone from the opposite sex."

Her eyebrow twitches, feeling slightly insulted. "I did not say anything like that!"

"It will only be a quick show. Seeing as to how you're not intimidated or awestruck by my appearance."

She must have miscalculated the man. He is, completely aware that he is popular. "Why would I be?"

"I'm certain of one thing. You will not fall in love with me."

A vein ticks on her forehead, "That I am as certain."

"Exactly! That's why you need to help me. I'll protect you from Doflamingo, too. He's taken quite the interest in you. I must say." He places the brain down, his shoulders relaxing quite a bit.

"T-that's–" She shivers at the thought of their professor.

"I kissed you because I want to know what effect I have in you. That must surely pushed you on edge, and if you like me, you could have asked for more. So, to say I was shocked by your reaction was an understatement. It will be a win-win situation, Nami-ya. Just pretend to be my girlfriend."

"Why would you need me as your girlfriend–"

"Are you even listening? That's what I was saying." He cuts her off.

"I mean, why must I get involved? You can get any girl in a blink of an eye. Why involve me in your issues?"

His expression darkens considerably, "Contrary to your belief, I can't seem to get that one girl I've always liked."

Her jaw drops, unable to process any cogent words to say, torn in between the feeling of wanting to laugh or to comfort the unfortunate man, "This girl is making me curious."

Law scowls and clicks his tongue in irritation.

"Who is she?"

"Not telling until you agree."

Nami contemplates for a second, "Can't you find somebody else to pretend? Your admirers are crazy, they'll definitely plot my murder when words reach their ears."

"I don't think there's a thing crazier than having Doflamingo laying his eyes on you, Nami-ya. Compared to me, you certainly have weirder people after you." He states, speaking like he knows something she doesn't. "And I've been telling you, I'll protect you."

A warm feeling flutters inside her. "Yeah, like you."

"I don't like you."

"You're after me, too. And that's not what I said."

He grimaces, "You just said it."

"Three Bellemere's mikan crepe every day, if you miss one day, deal's over."

"Deal."

.

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **Kiki. Xinghermina** Uwah~ I'm sorry!

 **Sarge1130** Thank you. Yes, they did fight. Thank you for your insights! :)

 **IloveCelestialIce** Angel! Ilag lang ako ha. *shields* hahaha! Matapos mo kiligin, ganto gagawin ko. I'm so sorry! Hahaha! XD ang weird mo Angel~ playing dolls inside the closet? I don't like dolls. Naimagine ko shake, rattle and roll. Except plushies. Hihi! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** Sorry for the late update guys. I'm so busy with work, I can't even open my laptop. Playtime has been drastically cut short, well not just playtime, include the overall free time as well. Anyway, I will try my best to update the other stories within this week. Hihi. I only have an hour every day to do this. Hopefully, I get more free time when my training's done. It's critical. Lol. Anyway, here you go guys! Thank you for the faves, reviews and follows. Hugs and kisses! Oh, and please kindly point out any errors you might find. I wasn't able to proofread this. So sorry! ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"I'm glad to have you back, Miss Nami." Doflamingo greets in a self-aggrandizing way, waving a hand, smiling creepily, as if he did nothing provocative to her the other day. She takes notice of his cracked lower lip and the purplish contusion on the right side of his mouth. She silently wonders if her partner's injury has something to do with it as well, she doesn't need to know though, it is their business anyway.

She decides it is best not to respond so she looks away, purposely ignoring his attempt of warm welcome and buries her chin deeper into the scarf around her neck. She will never forgive the man for disrespecting her, no matter what the circumstances may be.

Behind her, she hears someone sit. All of a sudden, a familiar smell fills her olfactory senses, but even before she could turn to locate the source of her nostalgia, a crepe in a to-go bag is being reached out by a familiar tattooed hand from her back. Her eyes grow wide in slight surprise but her facial reaction remains discreet and unreadable.

Loud whispers erupted around the room, but he heeds no regard or he just doesn't give a damn. Nami could only manage to let out an exhausted sigh.

"First one for the day, Nami-ya." He hums, "You really like disgusting things."

Her brows twitch as she grabs the crepe before he could even think of throwing it away. "You don't have to give me this during class." She hisses. "And I'm doing you a favor here, so don't question my taste."

He is about to argue back but is interrupted by the professor's voice, signaling the beginning of their session. Five hours passes quickly, thank God she thought. Preliminary exams will be next week and passing rate has been raised to 95%. Protests fell on deaf ears but they all knew they could have done nothing to change the professor's mind.

She hurriedly runs to her next class – Psychiatry and Neuroscience. Much to her dismay, she finds Law following behind.

"Last time I checked, we only have one class together." Nami slows down her pace as she confronts her pretend boyfriend.

His lips curl into a smirk, one that annoys Nami to no end. "I can sit in, I missed two classes of the same subject."

Her jaws drop animatedly, "You even know what my next class is?"

"Been stalking. I have to get to know _my_ girlfriend or it won't feel real." He shrugs, like what he is saying is the most normal thing in the world.

"Stalking?" She fumes, trying to contain her temper. "You really have no shame."

"It's all part of the plan." He reasons, an arm snaking around her shoulders. "You see, Nami-ya. This war I have gotten myself into, I know perfectly I've got no chance to win–"

"Then, why are we still doing this?" She cuts him off, attempting to free herself from his grasp in a casual manner but to no avail.

"I just want to get close to her, loving her from the distance perhaps?"

It is then that he lets her go, she blinks at him, tilting her head unconsciously. "If she likes you back, wouldn't she get hurt if you stay distant?"

Burying his hands on his uniform's pockets, he stares ahead. "Nope, not possible."

Nami missed her chance to probe deeper when a familiar voice suddenly speaks. "Flirting with Miss Nami but skipping my class is not very admirable, Trafalgar-san."

An unrecognizable expression surfaces over his face. "Can I sit in, Nico-ya?"

"It's Miss Nico here, Trafalgar-san. I'm still your professor." The raven haired lady stresses as she steps closer and inspects Law's face. "I've been wondering who it was this time, so it was you, huh?"

Law looks away expressionless, " _He_ tried to do something to my girlfriend," he grumbles, grabbing the surprised Nami's hand and intertwining their fingers together. Shocked gasps echo around the hallways and Nami's mind goes ephemerally blank, taking its time to process the scene unfolding. "You should break up with him, he's a pervert that will never change."

The smile on their professor's face didn't even waver. "I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Nami." She apologizes, but the tone sounds sharp, sending shivers up and down her spine. It was the first time Nami hears her use that kind of voice. "I'm so astounded right now that I don't know what to feel." Robin sighs and continues, "Trafalgar-san, you may sit in but you still have to attend your original class schedule. Now, that wouldn't make up to you skipping my class. I hope you won't cause Miss Nami any trouble, she is a good student–"

"I'm not causing her trouble!" He replies fast.

"No, he is, Miss Nico." Nami interjects.

The professor laughs lightheartedly. "Well, I'm sure he is, Miss Nami. And I'm happy he found himself a nice girlfriend." And she walks away, leaving them in stupor. "Class is cancelled for today."

After a while, he speaks. "She's that girl."

"Hm," Nami is not a bit shocked. Nico Robin is one of the most beautiful professors in the university. Aside from teaching, she practices her specialty. She is also the Guidance Counselor. "What was that all about?"

Knowing full well where the question came from, he responds, "Doffy and her are dating."

"W-what?"

"Yup, stupid girl, isn't she?"

"I'd rather date you than that perverted professor."

"That sounds like you're insulting me."

"Well, I am." Nami shrugs, taking the crepe out of her bag and biting a mouthful. "Well, no class. I'll let the two crepes go for today," She adds, unmindful of her manners as she chews the crepe slowly. She walks away and halts, sparing him one last look. "She knows you like her, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." She sighs, "And thank you," she points at his face.

"Don't get me wrong, we fought _technically_ not because of you."

"I know. But, still. Thank you for saving me that day. I owe you. You saved me," Nami smiles, "And I sincerely wish you'd be able to save her from him, too."

"Well, I don't really care if it's not me. As long as it's not Doffy."

"Why? Don't you love her?"

"I've long accepted that she will never be mine."

"Why give up?"

"If there's someone that can take her away from Doffy, that isn't me."

"I don't understand." Nami stares at him in perplexity.

"Nico-ya has a complicated life as it is, so I will be content with just looking from afar."

She bit her lower lip and shrugs, "Then, tell me about it when you're ready. Yes?"

"Now, you're finding me interesting, aren't you?"

"Not really, I find your motives completely odd. Why pretend you have a girlfriend to get close to her, when just by looking at the two of you, it seems to me that you are already close enough as is. Why make everything complicated when you could just beat the sense out of her? I don't trust your reasons but I hope you know what you're doing. You might end up hurting yourself, you know?"

A smirk lines his lips, "I'm touched–"

"That's not what I meant!" Nami yelled out defensively.

He laughs. She drops her jaws in surprise. Well, maybe, she is beginning to find the sudden turn of events a bit interesting. _Maybe_.

.

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **IloveCelestialIce** Yaaaa Angel~ hihi. Nakwento ko na to sayo ih. Sana di ko malimot hehe. :D I miss you! Barbie girl ka pala. ^^

 **Unexpected-me** Julz~, patawad. Hehe. Dapat talaga para kay Nami yun e. Hehe! Ayun tuloy. Gulo din ni Law e. Haha! Planning to twist the story naman. Sana magawa ko ng maayos haha. :D Kainis lang talaga yun trabaho ko. =_=

 **Rikichancute** Thank you Riki-chan~ :)

 **AndurilofTolkien** Thanks Anduril~ :)

 **Silvia** I don't mind Silvia~, thank you! I get where you're coming from. It's hard to live life. Lol! It was supposed to be a surprise, lol! Glad I can still surprise you :)

 **Liepe** I'm really sorry for that long update Liepe~ I was so busy with work. But don't worry, I am preparing the next chapter right after this update. I really apologize for making you wait this long.

 **Aaliyah** Ahaha, so cute Aliyah~ you sounded like a narrator. Yes, I have revealed it in this chapter. And will be revealing a lot more on the next :) hopefully. Lol!

 **DumplingNinja** Aw~ thank you Dumpling~ I really like your name! :)

 **Sarge1130** This should be us, you know! Lol. Anyway, this chapter answers your question. :D

 **TheDancingMarionette** You are sharp Marionette~ well, I can't talk about it now because it would spoil the rest of the story. But really, I'm so talkative that I want to just spill everything out. Lol! Anyway, thank you! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** Before you kill me, hear my apology first! I am really sorry for the late update! I hope ya'll have a happy Christmas and prosperous New Year ahead! I am currently experiencing the so-called quarter-life crisis. I don't know what to do with my life. Anyway, sorry for ranting! Big thank you to all who reviewed, faved, followed and read silently. I will be deleting the review responses from here on out (well, not now but maybe before the year ends) and will not be able to respond for the time being. Happy 2018 guys!

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Someone seems to be overly devoted in making you fat, Nami." The moss haired guy places a bag of crepes on the dining table. "You're already fat, though." He sneers. And he is quick to calmly evade the flying spoon and frying pan headed his way.

"I missed." She sighs in defeat, her cousin is always the sharpest when it comes to her surprise attacks.

"You might as well work on your temper, witch. I pity the man who has fallen into your scam. Uncle Brook told me about him. Such courage he has, I must at least appreciate that." He says nonchalantly as he picks up the spoon and frying pan from the ground.

Nami shoots him a sharp glare and if looks could kill, he would definitely die right now. "Shut up, Zoro! I believe it was me who had fallen into some kind of stupid scam." She screeches, walking towards the table and grabbing the bag of crepes. "I really shouldn't have gotten myself more involved with him just because of this." She smacks her forehead in slight disappointment.

"Is the guy causing you trouble, though?" Zoro inquires, his face a bit serious.

She grits her teeth in ire, just thinking about Trafalgar Law makes her want to drop out of medical school and pursue the life of a murderer, not that she's serious. "That guy!" Her clutch on the paper bag tightens.

If Nami has been paying close attention, she would have seen the strange look Zoro has been throwing her. He could tell the mystery man is interesting enough to draw this type of reaction from his cousin. He suddenly burst into laughter. "Nice to know he's on par with your evil personality. I almost pitied the guy. Sorry, I forgot you're the queen of witches!"

And before Nami could act in violent response, he had made his grand escape, slamming the door shut. "I'm off!"

She growls furiously as she comically pulls her hair in extreme annoyance. Why does it seem like the boys surrounding her wind her up big time?

.

.

.

"I am, indeed, the queen of mischief…" Nami sighs as she finds her locker forced open once again. Her locker stinks of roasted almonds. She would have been happy if it was really almonds, but it isn't. _Cyanide_. Her things are soaking wet of cyanide.

 _Bitch, stay away from Trafalgar Law!_

The bullying has escalated hastily. Most days she finds herself more isolated. Even in other classes, she could hear her classmates talk about her behind her back. She can understand, definitely. After all, the rumor of her dating Trafalgar Law is big news. Well, she shrugs. Things she keep in her locker aren't that valuable anyway.

"Oh, you got something today again?" She hears someone say.

Nami jolts, slamming her locker close immediately. She did not bother to turn and look. The guy must be talking to someone else. She decides she'll clean up the mess after her lab exam in Anatomy. Hopefully, the owner of the locker below her doesn't have a stockpile of food down there. She gets her post-it pad and writes a short note.

 _The liquid leaking in my locker is cyanide, in case you don't know, so if you have food there, throw it away. Sorry!_ –602

She slips it inside the locker and walks away.

…Leaving someone from behind her _totally_ ignored. Bright brown orbs follow her track. And she was absolutely unaware.

.

.

* * *

.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** Happy New Year everyone! It's the last day of 2017 and I hope I find the strength in me to change my life and update everything all at once. I hope ya'll have a good year ahead! Thank you for the reviews Angel and Guest, for the follows and faves as well! So, see you all guys next year!

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Nami nervously steps inside the morgue, her lab partner and classmates in tow. She could feel the chills run through her entire body. The smell of formaldehyde fills her nostrils despite wearing a mask, her eyes could instantly feel the sting. There, in the middle of the room, are five fresh cadavers laid out.

"Good luck on your first post-mortem examination, young ones." Doflamingo sneers and frustrated sighs immediately fill the atmosphere. Who would expect that for this particular exam, they would be cutting dead bodies in the school morgue – of all places? "I expect all teams to be able to report the cause of deaths of these unfortunate bodies. They are not yet embalmed so you students will be able to look through their organs like they are still living persons." He pauses and pulls the white sheets off the cadavers one by one. "Except, their hearts aren't pumping blood any longer. Imagine yourselves in the operating room, tending to these patients, trying to save the life of the bodies you picked and take account how you will be able to save them."

Nami has to give credits to Doflamingo for being an effective professor when it comes to subjects like this. He is indecent but he teaches Anatomy best.

Law grabs her hand and is the first to select which cadaver they are going to cut. As usual, she doesn't have a say about this. So she follows and prays whole-heartedly that they would be able to finish this exam soon. Their other classmates have placed themselves next to the bodies they have chosen.

Nami couldn't help but observe Law as she helps him prepare their instruments. His eyes are glowing, almost child-like, screaming of pure joy and excitement – it almost feels ominous. She fails to hide her uneasiness as her hands shake while placing the instruments down.

Law reaches for Nami's hand. She darts her eyes up to meet his reassuring golden orbs – one that she has never seen. "You'll be fine." He guarantees her.

Now, if this is another time, she would have swatted his hand right away. She draws the deepest breath she could, his hand still over hers. But even before she could totally calm her nerves, the corpse picked next to their counter twitches, and her heart drops rapidly as she jumps beside Law like lint gripping on his arm.

"Neuron reflex," Law beats Doflamingo.

Their poor classmates, Baby Five and her partner have stumbled a few meters away in fright.

"Now, now, class. I just told you, didn't I? These bodies are not yet embalmed. And as you can see," Doflamingo claps his hands as he strides towards the twitching body. "These volunteers are very fresh, so nerves on their brains are still functioning."

"Why are we even doing a post-mortem when we should be dissecting frogs and cats?" Baby Five cries, a bit humiliated that she and her partner are fast in running away.

Nami can't blame her though, it's a normal reaction to dash away. It's not every day one encounters a supposed to be dead person convulsing.

Doflamingo pushes his sharp-edged, tinted glasses up as he simpers wickedly, "What? You want to be a veterinarian, Miss? You can't save a person's life by familiarizing yourself with the body organs of animals."

Baby Five flushes in deep red and walks back to their jerking cadaver. Doflamingo tweaks the nape of the body bringing to close the twitching episode.

It is then that Nami became aware of her position. She is desperately clinging on her lab partner's arm. And she could actually feel the rock-hard muscles underneath her gloves. Not that she's developing any romantic interest for that matter. Spare her, please! She is used to seeing muscles as her cousin's past-time activity is to work out but of course, she never feels them up. So, this might be the first time she gets to feel up a man's arm muscle.

Thoughtlessly, she squeezes his arm just to test its firmness, she would like to think.

"Nami-ya, are you feeling me up?"

Dumbfounded, Nami stares up at Law stupidly. _Quick, brain! Think!_ She immediately places a hand over his shoulder as she steps back, letting go of his arm casually in a very abnormal manner, "Nice triceps and biceps you got there, deltoid is 97% firm. Brachioradialis are rigid as well. Do you work out?" She grins clumsily, her ears heating up.

A cloud of awkwardness pervades for a moment. Law looks back at her with evaluating eyes, obviously not buying it. But he did not respond anymore as he picks up where they left off in fixing their dissection tools. She follows suit as well.

Once done, she tries to calm herself once again and as soon as she finds the spirit in her to face one of her absolute fear, she joins her partner in cutting the corpse's skin. A bit of blood still oozes out, foul-smelling fatty fluids follows soon after. Her spirit has instantly shattered into pieces and she feels the knot in her stomach tightening.

She has to endure. After all, this will not last as long as their normal class. She has come to realize that all people are different. Law, unlike her, is not even feeling the least nauseous at what he's doing.

"Hold it in, Nami-ya. We're almost done."

It has only been twenty minutes and he is already declaring that they are almost done. He is surely fit to be a doctor. Nami knows for certain, the man standing in front of her, will someday become a great doctor. He will be able to save millions of lives. She might be exaggerating it but who knows? She couldn't even move anymore as she watches him in awe.

"She experienced a heart failure, the right side of the heart–" he states, his eyes very focused on the insides of the human cadaver.

And for a moment, Nami is spellbound. Her heart beats faster than normal. The guy is truly amazing when he is holding his scalpel seriously, when he is not playing around. Somehow, she could understand why this guy is popular. Have they ever seen him cutting a body up close? Even someone with the weakest stomach would be able to hold in the impending bile threatening to break free from their throats just by watching him.

"–but we have yet to figure out the cause."

And he glances at her only to catch her wistful brown orbs locked onto him. But he looks away instantaneously. And she wakes up from her trance. She feels disgusted at herself right away. Great, she's now thinking like those crazy ladies after him.

Just like that, they awkwardly continue dissecting the cadaver without much talking.

.

.

* * *

.


End file.
